


Accidental Confessions

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Backstories??, Gay, Hospitalized Jeremy, Jealous Jeremy, Jeremy has a stutter but hes also super laid back, Jeremy wants his stomach back, M/M, Mentions of jeremy having a panic attack, Pining Michael, fuck it, i wanna tag him as jealous cuz he is over the phone, lots of gay, sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Jeremy in the hospital after a surgery, still high off the anesthetic, confessing his feelings to his longtime best friend of 13 years? More likely than you'd think.





	Accidental Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I HEARD SOMEWHERE JEREMY'S MIDDLE NAME WAS LIAM AND I LOVED IT SO-  
> Idk michael's but im thinking something like Anghel cuz im cheesy for filipino michael and jewish jeremy

“Jeremiah Liam Heere?” Michael was nervous, it was only a few hours after Jeremy’s surgery. He’d been complaining about his stomach hurting for days until Michael suggested to tell his dad. Jeremy later did and his dad freaked out of course because he loves his son and wanted to make sure he was alright. Which he wasn’t. He had some sort of problem that involved surgery and then Jeremy was scared. Michael was scared but more worried and reassuring than anything.

A lady looked up, checking a clipboard and directed him down the hall, he had to take an elevator or walk and of course, there are other people there. He honestly wanted to take the stairs to get to him quicker. Michael would risk losing a lung to running flights of stares for his best friend, but before he realized it, he’d walked on the elevator and was already going up. He was alone in it, which was nice because he was heavy breathing and didn’t want to worry anyone else. It was just from running to the hospital and wasn’t used to running that long of distance.

The elevator door opened, quickly leaving, as he waved at a young girl in a wheelchair. He was pretty great with small kids. He went down the hall and stopped, seeing a half-awake Jeremy laying in bed, talking with his dad as he laughed. He smiled, slightly nervous as he walked in “Mr. Heere” he greeted, shining him a brief smile before looking at Jeremy. His eyes were closed but he was defiantly smiling and awake “I-is he okay?” He blinked, looking up at Jeremy’s dad.

He simply nodded “Call me John, and he’s just tired. He’ll be back to normal in maybe a week, but for now, it’s fun to just talk with him. Anything he says doesn’t quite make sense but I’m piecing a little bit together” John smiled, watching Jeremy’s mumbles “He’ll be doing that a lot too, but he won’t be able to remember anything until a few days”

Michael smiled a little bit at that “That's alright, but he’s doing a lot better now right?” Michael was just nervous, playing with the string of his hoodie.

John laughed a little, nodding “Much, He woke up a few hours ago and was completely out of it, Could barely talk, Barely function... He stared at his hand for ten minutes trying to figure out why he couldn’t see straight, Man, he even started crying and freaking out before I explained things” he smiled, Jeremy’s face turning to his voice, his eyes still closed

“Oh man” Michael laughed a little, Jeremy turning to him “But he’s defiantly getting better than if he’s moving some”

“He really is-“ John stopped, hearing his phone go off, picking it up “Shit- Don’t tell Jeremy I said that he’ll make me put another dollar in the pants jar, anyways, I've gotta get to work before I’m late” He stood up, putting his phone in his pocket, leaning over to kiss Jeremy’s forehead.

Jeremy mumbled something, raising his hand a little as his eyes opened, for the first time widely “Michael!” He smiled, his voice was a little quiet but the way it sounded almost helpless made Michael’s heart melt. He sounded sad but he knew Jeremy must’ve been happy to see him this way. Jeremy's wide eyes reminded Michael of a small child seeing their mother after a long time. He couldn't help but find it utterly adorable.

“Lucky, I haven’t been able to get him awake in the past hour” John laughed, patting Michael’s shoulder before walking out the door, his light and hurried footsteps echoing down the hall.

Michael watched before turning back to Jeremy “Hey Jer” He smiled, walking, Jeremy’s eyes following him before slightly closing again. Michael sat in the seat John was in, scooting closer to the bed, without even thinking, grabbing Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy’s cold fingers gladly wrapping around his “I was worrying all day at school” He kept his voice quiet for Jeremy.

“Hi Mikey” He was slow, he couldn’t think straight and didn’t respond like normal. It was almost scary to not hear his stuttering, or not to see his hands fidgeting and moving, his face always red with embarrassment. It made Michael slightly uncomfortable. “Why were you worried?” His eyes barely stayed open as his mouth stayed a little open. It was almost cute, the way he sounded concerned and the way his eyebrows raised, his lip forming into a slight pout.

Michael couldn’t help but smile at that, taking his phone out and started recording him. He promised Christine a video of Jeremy high as all hell and he couldn't turn her pleading pout down. He also wanted it for himself but he'd never admit it “Because you had your surgery today” Michael started, looking at Jeremy’s stomach.

“A.. w-what??” He stammered, looking at Michael more confused as ever. Michael tried to hold back his giggle, quickly biting his lip. he smiled, happy to hear Jeremy's small stutter again.

“A surgery, they cut open your stomach” Michael laughed a little, watching Jeremy’s eyes go to his stomach.

“Did they put it back?” He mumbled, looking wide-eyed and worried at his stomach, gazing back at Michael “W-Why’d they take my stomach?” He pouted, his lip quivering.

Michael held in a laugh, squeezing his hand lightly “They never took it, they just made a small cut” He smiled. His smile must’ve calmed Jeremy as his eyes relaxed “And it was because you had stomach problems”

“But did they put it back?” Jeremy pressed, Michael having to stop the video as he laughed a little, covering his face.

“Jerry they never took it” Michael tried again, shaking his head

“But they cut it open so what’d they take.. Did they put drugs in me? Or like.. uh- hm…. n… “ Jeremy’s mouth was twitching weirdly, weird noises only coming out of it as he lightly mumbled.

Michael smiled at that, flipping the camera and take a picture of their hands, Jeremy's small, thin fingers wrapped around Michael's three middle fingers. He didn’t exactly know what to do with it, but most likely snapchat or twitter, so twitter it was. A small caption. ‘First visit and he refuses to talk to his dad but talks to me’ before looking at him “Are you okay Jerry?”

Jeremy blinked, yawning a little “Just.. tired” he smiled, looking out the window before looking wide-eyed at a bird “Michael.. Michael Michael” he mumbled, lightly pulling at Michael’s hoodie.

Michael looked up, smiling a little “Yes Jerry?”

“..It’s a flying bird” he whispered, staring out the window intensely with wide eyes. He slowly blinked and pointed to it, the hospital chords dangling from his arm.

Michael couldn’t hold back his laugh, breaking into crying laughter, covering his mouth “What the fuck-“ he mumbled, wiping his eyes as he took a breath, calming down, watching Jeremy’s curious face “T-that... That it is” That must’ve made Jeremy feel better since he was smiling, looking down at his feet under the blanket.

“How are you feeling?” Michael smiled, hoping he’d get a good response.

“Kind of sick” he mumbled, taking at least thirty seconds to reply. He’d defiantly being slower thanks to the anesthetic and him being naturally slow.

Michael thought about it. Probably. He might’ve seen his own stomach, the scar will probably be gut-wrenching, He didn’t want to see but he knew it’d leave a nasty scar, another insecurity that Jeremy would later have “Stomach problems?” He smiled sideways “You’re gonna have those for a while, sorry Jer”

Jeremy looked up a little, fighting to keep his eyes open to look at Michael. His lips were faded from not eating in at last two days, his face pale and his hands cold. He tried to open his mouth, quickly closing it as he slowly raised Michael’s hand to his chest “Is it supposed to be this fast?” He mumbled, tightening his rather small hands around Michael’s at least twice his size.

Michael watched him, a little confused “That's your heart silly, It’s just because you’re nervous but I can get a nurse if you-“ he stopped himself, feeling Jeremy’s hands tighten more, his eyes completely closed now “Are you nervous right now?”

Jeremy took a minute to open his eyes, still holding onto Michael’s fingers “Very” he smiled, watching Michael’s confused expression.

Michael sat there, Jeremy’s hands on his with his hand right above Jeremy’s heart. It was beating fast, he could tell on the heart monitor by the quicker beeps not to mention how Jeremy’s chest raised higher, sinking back lower. Michael would’ve liked it more if it were anywhere else and Jeremy was aware of it. He could see it, laying in bed at midnight with Jeremy slowly falling asleep, keeping Michael’s hand close to his chest, waking up to find Jeremy laying on his hand. Once Jeremy woke up his hand fallen asleep hours ago could be waken up. It made Michael laugh a little, Jeremy’s head turning to look at him.

“Whats so funny?” Jeremy smiled, messing with Michael’s fingers. He fluttered his eyes close, smiling widely.

Michael watched Jeremy's eyes, curious and wide like when he’d get high. Just in a hospital bed instead of a bean bag “Just thinking..”

Jeremy nodded, keeping his eyes open this time “What are you thinking about?” Jeremy whispered after a few seconds of silence.

“Just us, You falling asleep and me unable to take my hand away.. I’d stay here all night until you let go and most likely skip school” Michael laughed, and for the first time Jeremy let out a short laugh. It was quiet and extremely short due to his surgery, leaving his stomach ache every time he took a big breath. But it was a laugh that Michael enjoyed. 

“You should stay the night, I’m sure my dad wouldn’t care” Jeremy smiled

Michael sighed and smiled, watching him. He couldn’t say no to that face. His big eyes and that wide smile, He looked so cute and it was so unfair when Michael needed to say no “I’ll have to ask still and check” he went along with it, well, really he was just going to ask the nice lady at the front desk if it was okay for him to stay. Jeremy had only been in the hospital one other time when he fell off the slide when they were about twelve and he’d almost broken his ankle but luckily it was just sprained for a good two weeks.

“I’ll go ask now” he smiled, watching Jeremy’s slightly excited expression “For now.. Get some rest, I’ll be back after a few minutes” Michael stood up, Jeremy’s grip on his hand a little tighter. As he looked down at Jeremy, his phone went off. Jeremy jumped a little, looking around as Michael pulled his phone out “Get some rest Jer, I’ll be back in about twenty minutes” He whispered, slowly pulling his hand away as much as it broke his heart to see Jeremy clinging to it, reaching for it once he let go.

Once he got his hand free, trying his best not to look at Jeremy’s heartbroken expression that Michael dread seeing, he walked to the door, making the big mistake of looking back at Jeremy. He was looking just fine, but Michael knew it hurt him, not wanting Michael to leave him. Michael thought while his phone rang. It was just Christine anyways. He sighed and smiled a little, walking immediately back to Jeremy, sticking his hand out for Jeremy to immediately get excited again and grab it, holding it close to his chest as Michael picked up the phone “Hey Christine” He smiled. He looked down at Jeremy, squeezing his hand excitedly.

“Oh my god, I was worried for a bit” She laughed through the phone “You took so long to pick up and then I thought maybe you’re talking to Jeremy or visiting him, or something”

Jeremy looked up, looking at Michael. He remembered Christine now, his second closest friend. He remembered how they properly met too, and how he got sucked into the friendship circle of Rich, Jake, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna, but he couldn’t remember all of them right now, Just Christine. He met Christine when he was cleaning the backstage. He offered to do it alone. He liked things his way and didn’t like other people around so it was perfect, kind of. He doesn’t remember how it happened or what triggered it, but the next thing he knew he was curled on stage, crying hysterically as his hands dug into his hair, making it much worse. Then he heard someone, trying to calm down, the pressure making it worse as they, Christine, dropped something, glass probably because he remembers a shattering sound, and running to him, talking to him a little. Then she hugged him, and they stayed like that until she offered to go for a walk just around school then come back and clean together. He opened up to her and that's when she’d offered him to come to dinner that night with everyone.

“I-is she talking about me?” Jeremy’s voice wavered, half of him wanting to talk to her, the other half not wanting Michael to be mad, not wanting to talk to her in general, Not because he didn’t like her anything but because he just wasn’t ready for a lot of people.

“Hi Jerry!!!!” Christine screeched through the phone, Michael jumping as he pulled the phone away from his face, putting it on speaker, offering it to Jeremy as he held it. Jeremy held it awkwardly for a second, just staring at it.

“It’s on speaker so don’t yell, He’s still shaky” Michael smiled, squeezing Jeremy’s hand before standing up “I'm gonna be right back, promise”

Jeremy nodded a little, looking at the phone as Michael closed the door to leave “Hi Chrissy” he mumbled, hearing a small squeal from her.

“Right, No screaming- sorry” she whispered “It’s good to hear from you again” It wasn’t hard to tell she was smiling behind the phone “How are you feeling?”

It took Jeremy a few minutes to process it, staring at the ground “Still tired” he softly smiled “Dad said I’m just out of it” he mumbled with a shrug.

She giggled “Probably, You just had a surgery, or do you know that?”

Jeremy gasped “That's what I said!! And then he told me that they didn’t take my stomach and I’m so confused” he mumbled, lightly pouting.

She giggled through the phone, sighing a little “Jerry, They didn’t take your stomach, They just poked around in it” 

Jeremy whined, making an unpleasurable face “What..?” He sniffled, Michael walking back in to look at him. He was pouted, on the verge of tears.

“Christine, what the actual fuck did you say? Because oh my god you should see his face” Michael mumbled, sitting down to put his hand out, Jeremy dropping the phone on the bed to hug Michael’s hand again.

“I just told him they poked around in his stomach!” Jeremy whined again, closing his eyes.

“Right, topic change” Michael laughed “Is there a certain reason you called?” 

“Oh! Right, So because you’re tech and Jeremy was in the play, we’re getting understudies and we needed you to show someone how the tech boards work since you’re most likely going to be around Jeremy more and be watching him. I just figured it was a good idea to tell you ahead of time so when they ask for help”

Jeremy’s breathing slowed as his eyes stayed close, his grip on Michael’s hand loosening as if he’d fallen asleep “Yeah?” Michael whispered, watching Jeremy “I can do that, thanks for the heads up” he whispered again, smiling at Jeremy

“Thank you,” she whispered a slight bit louder, or it was just the phone “Why are we whispering?” She sounded curious, a defiant smile on her face that Michael could hear.

“I think Jeremy fell asleep” he whispered, Jeremy mumbling in his sleep “He’s fucking adorable though” he smiled, not realizing what he said.

“Awwww-“ Christine tried not to squeal over the phone “You sound like you’re dating”

Michael went quiet, his smile not leaving but fading. He wasn’t frowning but his brows were arched downwards like he was focusing. He did love Jeremy, he’d do anything for the boy without question. Even at the most unreasonable times, when Michael found out Jeremy was having a panic attack in class Michael left the class he was in and found him. He truly loved Jeremy, He just couldn’t tell him yet. Especially not now.

“Michael??” Christine sounded worried.

“Huh?” Michael blinked, realizing he’d zoned out “Oh- Sorry I was.. thinking” he mumbled, a smile coming back. 

“Ohh~” She giggled “Just promise me videos and pictures” she squealed, keeping it quiet for Jeremy.

“Alright, alright, I promise” he laughed “I’ll take them now?” He suggested

“Yes please!” She laughed “I'm gonna go so you can be with him now” and without warning she hung up, leaving Michael to roll his eyes.

He did as she wanted anyway, going to his camera to take a picture of him, Jeremy still holding Michael’s hand, Jeremy just barely opening his eyes. He had big eyes, ones that Michael loved because whenever Jeremy wanted something from Michael he’d pout and look up at him like a beaten puppy and Michael couldn’t help but fall for it every time. Jeremy sighed, his chest lightly rising as his heart rate raised a little. Michael watching him intensely.

“What’d.. she want again?” Jeremy mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

Michael smiled and sighed in relief, putting his phone down that accidentally started a video “She just wanted to tell me I’m going to teach a few other people in play rehearsal how to use the soundboard and everything” he smiled, lightly squeezing Jeremy’s hand.

“Oh..” He whispered. It didn’t sound surprised or angry, more.. confused? Or realization almost “I don’t like her” he mumbled.

Michael laughed a little “Why don’t you like Christine?”

“Because she called you” he huffed, squeezing Michael’s arm.

“Yeah, but it was just to tell me about play rehearsal” he smiled “Jealous are we?”

It took Jeremy a minute to process it before slowly nodding his head, his frown deepening as his eyes glazed over as if he were about to cry. It made Michael’s heart drop and flutter at the same time, knowing his best friend and crush was hurting in some way made him freak out. But there being even the slightest amount of love in Jeremy’s heart for Michael made him excited. He loved Jeremy in a way he would never understand and now that Michael might love him back, It made him confused, wondering what he did to deserve Jeremy.

“What?” Michael laughed a whisper out.

“I love you” Jeremy smiled brightly, his voice was a little high like a small child’s, his eyes tired still but wide and adorable. It's a look that Micheal hopes to see more of and could get so used to. Michael couldn’t help but smile before his face broke, his heart physically ached at that thought. He loved Jeremy but he knew it wasn’t true.

“No. You don’t Jeremy” he smiled anyway, moving his thumb over the back of Jeremy’s hand “You don’t know what you’re saying, it's just the anesthetic right now” he laughed a little, his laugh cracking as he closed his mouth, forcing the tears to stay in his eyes.

Jeremy watched him, his pout making Michael guilty “That's not true” he mumbled “I do love you” Jeremy’s heart hurt a little, his stomach flipping as he whined “Because my stomach hurts”

Michael huffed a laugh, patting his head “You just had surgery-”

Jeremy whined, shaking his head “My chest hurts, and I think about you a lot... It makes my heart hurt when I think of you and Christine” he mumbled, his eyes lazily opening and closing before turning his head to look at Michael “And I hated it when you said you had a crush on someone.. and wouldn’t tell me” Jeremy laughed a little “I cried on my dad’s shoulder and fell asleep in his lap that night.. He said he’d never seen me cry as much” he whispered, his voice getting quieter.

Michael looked at Jeremy, the way his favorite curl went a little over his light blue eyes. His eyes lightly fluttering before he closed his eyes completely. Michael knew he was still awake though, he waited a little bit before taking a breath “You were that crush bud” he said, a little too perky for him on the verge of tears. He picked up his phone, flinching at the video, before mumbling with a smile “I love you too..” Then stopped the video, putting his phone down, staring at it. He looked back at Jeremy’s hands before slowly pulling his own away, wincing at how Jeremy’s hands tighten for Michael’s hand that was no longer there. His small fingers flexed before slowly relaxing on the bed, exhaustion taking him over.

It made him sad, a few tears falling now even though he knew, or at least thought, Jeremy loved him back. For now, he had to stay calm, he needed a crutch, some kind of support at the moment, taking deep breaths and holding them, he picked up his phone, walking outside the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Michael 5:48 PM: I have something you need to see.

Christine 5:50 PM: What is it?


End file.
